Two's Company: Three's a Crowd
by Arlef
Summary: COMPLETE! Michael has a new best friend, Victoria. Mia's dating someone else, but she can't help feel jealousy for all the time Victoria's spending with Michael. What will happen? Michaels P.O.V
1. A Bad Start!

Disclaimer: I own no one except the character of Victoria. Don't sue :)  
  
A/N: Victoria is not out of the books or movie, she is simply fictional to create a storyline. I've only read the first Princess Diaries book, so forgive if I misquote the facts; I'm getting some of them from other stories eg Kenny, Mia's b/f. So tell me if anything's wrong with it, I'd be glad to know and then I can fix it up. Thanks. Please review.  
  
Chapter 1: A Bad Start.  
  
This afternoon was weird. It was more than weird actually. It was awkward. Victoria, (my new best friend as Lily puts it), was coming over for the night. She is a senior like me, and she is fairly new to school - she's been there for about 8 months now. We hit if off surprisingly well considering my group of friends equates to a pathetic answer.  
  
She was going to fix something on my computer, and then we were going to watch some movies in the lounge room. Lily had to go and stuff it up though by inviting Mia over. Mum and Dad are away for the weekend so Lily decided they could a have a little girl's night slash slumber party. Please! But no, Lily doesn't decide to tell me this either, and I open the door thinking it was Vic and Mia's standing there.  
  
"Mia?" I say stupidly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi to you too Michael," she laughs, beautifully mind you. "Didn't Lily tell you I was coming over?"  
  
"No she didn't" I replied, now irritated at Lily.  
  
"We're just watching some movies," she said coming in. "I guess you could join us," she adds after a pause.  
  
"Sorry," I say, braving it. After all, Mia does have a boyfriend. "I've got Vic coming over."  
  
"Vic?" said Mia quickly.  
  
"Yeah," I say. "She's staying the night I think."  
  
"Oh," said Mia, and then we talked for a bit more, and then she said it.  
  
I looked to Vic and watched as she typed away at my computer. She was fixing something that I couldn't. Trust her to know more than I do.  
  
"Thanks for this," I said, from my bed.  
  
"That's alright," she said turning and smiling, still typing away though. "Anything for a friend."  
  
Friend. Oh how I hate that word. It was Mia telling me how much she loves having me as a friend. I love her more than a friend. But no, she has a boyfriend.  
  
"So what are you going to do about Mia?" asked Victoria, seeming to read my mind. " I can tell you are thinking about her."  
  
"How?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Because your face went all solemn when I said friend, and then you started smiling. What else would make you smile except Mia?"  
  
"Bitch," I laughed.  
  
"Oh how dare you?!" she said, in a mock horrified tone.  
  
We laughed for a moment, but then she spoke, again about Mia. Why couldn't she drop it?  
  
"I'm serious Michael. You should tell her."  
  
"No," I said grumpily, crossing my arms stupidly.  
  
"Are you 5?" she protested. "Come on! Be a man! You're 18 for crying out loud!"  
  
"And she's 15!"  
  
"It's not paedophilia you know!"  
  
"I know," I said, resigning to the fact that I just didn't have the guts to say it straight to Mia's face. "I guess I just don't have the nerves."  
  
"Well I'll tell her then!" she said, standing. "She's in Lily's room now isn't she?"  
  
"Oh no no!" I said, getting up quickly.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, pushing past me. "Mia!" she yelled.  
  
She ran down the hallway to Lily's room and I followed her. Lucky the door was closed.  
  
"Victoria!" I yelled, half laughing, catching up to her and grabbing her. "Don't! Please don't!"  
  
It could not have looked worse. I had my arms wrapped tightly around Victoria, and she was laughing when Mia opened Lily's door. I dropped my hands from Vic instantly, but by the look on Mia's face, I could tell she thought something was going on between us.  
  
"Uh, hi guys. What'd you want?" she said, her voice quavering slightly. Maybe there was something between Mia and I?  
  
"I've got something to tell you," said Victoria, before I could speak.  
  
I sighed heavily and grabbed Victoria again.  
  
"No, she doesn't," I said looking straight at Mia, trying to pull Vic back to my room.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said, getting away from me again. "Either you tell her Michael, or I will."  
  
Victoria looked straight at me, with seriousness about her face. I looked from her to Mia, and Mia looked confused.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell her," I said, cutting in on Vic who was just starting to talk.  
  
"Good," she said happily. "I'll be at your computer."  
  
I watched as Vic made her way back to my room, and waited till she closed the door.  
  
"Michael?" said Lily, in her whiny voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Come here," I said to Mia, taking her hand. I took her outside.  
  
"Michael, this isn't funny. What's going on?"  
  
It wasn't funny for me either.  
  
"Mia," I began. "There's something that I've been wanting to say for a long time, but I just don't know how to say it."  
  
I looked up at her, and she looked so beautiful in the moonlight.  
  
"You don't have to Michael. I've already figured it out," said Mia, and I noticed a tear rolling down her face.  
  
"You have?" I said astounded. Was she that happy that she was crying, or was I missing something?  
  
"Yeah, I have," she said softly.  
  
I sighed with relief. "Oh Mia.. I'm so glad you know now."  
  
Nothing else seemed like the right thing to do, and so I leaned in and went to kiss her.  
  
"Michael!" she said loudly pulling away. "What are you doing? I have a boyfriend!"  
  
Those words stung, and everything seemed to come crashing down.  
  
"And you've got a new girlfriend," she said. "I hope you and Victoria are happy together!"  
  
What?! Before I could say or do anything Mia ran back inside. I followed her and caught up to her a lot easier that Victoria.  
  
"Mia," I said grabbing her arm just as she got to Lily's. "You don't understand."  
  
"I think I understand perfectly well!" she roared, as Lily came out.  
  
"Michael!" she yelled.  
  
Oh god, not now!  
  
"Get your hand's off her!" yelled Lily.  
  
"I'm trying to tell her something," I yelled back at Lily as Mia grabbed her stuff.  
  
"I gotta go," she said to Lily, and started to leave.  
  
"What did you do to her?" yelled Lily, grabbing me as Mia went down stairs.  
  
Wouldn't she just shut up?!  
  
"Lily," I yelled. "For once in your life, just please SHUT UP. I'm trying to tell Mia that I love her!"  
  
Oh my god. I just said it. The only person I ever told was Victoria. Now my younger sister knows that I love her best friend.  
  
"What?!" said Lily, still angry from me yelling at her.  
  
"I'm in love with Mia."  
  
I went after Mia, but as I reached downstairs I saw the door shut. She just must have left. I ran after her, running down the driveway.  
  
"Mia!" I yelled as I saw the limousine door shut and then drive off. "Mia!"  
  
Great. Everything was totally screwed up. I love Mia, but she's going out with Kenny. Mia likes me, but she thinks I'm going out with Victoria. 


	2. In The Beginning!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing except Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter is, as will some of the following, be set before the first chapter and show the lead up to how it became like it is in "The Bad Start", aka, the first chapter. Please review!  
  
To the two that reviewed.. Daydreamer-022 - Lily is spelt as Lilly forever more :) and thanks! Sarahamanda - Thankyou!  
  
Chapter 2: In The Beginning!  
  
Christ, how I hate the morning. Why is it always so early?! Okay, that is probably the most dumbest thing I've ever said in my life. But still, 7:30 is just too early. I guess it doesn't help that I stay up until 1 every night, playing my music or on the net. Sometimes both. I really need to stop doing that. It's going to end up killing me.  
  
"Michael!" I hear mum yell. "You're going to be late!"  
  
Really? Who would have known? Does she think that I can't read the time or something?  
  
"I know!" I yell back at her. Getting out of bed, I get dressed and head to the kitchen. Grabbing some cereal, I see Lilly storming through the house.  
  
"Bad night?" I laugh. "You look like shit."  
  
"So do you," she retorted. "But at least I don't deny it."  
  
Ouch.  
  
*****  
  
For the first time in his life, Dad actually drives Lilly and I to school. Has the world gone mad? Dad never has time to do stuff like this for Lilly, let alone me. Thank god for my room. Getting out of the car, Lilly runs off to Mia, leaving me to my normal state of school life: by myself.  
  
"Michael!" I hear someone yell. Turning, I see it's Mrs. Gupta with this girl with semi dreadlocks. What a nice look. But great, what'd Gupta want?  
  
"Michael," she says. "Let me introduce you to Victoria. Victoria, this is Michael."  
  
"Hi," I say and she smiles back saying "Hello".  
  
"Victoria's new to the school and I'd like you to take her around and show her the ropes," Gupta explains.  
  
Don't they normally get girls to take girls around and do this sort of thing?  
  
"I'd normally get someone else to do this," says Gupta, reading my mind, "but Victoria is in all of your classes, and she has an interest in the Computer Club, don't you dear? You'll be the best of friends!"  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes slightly. "Lets hope so!"  
  
I laughed quietly and then Gupta spoke. "Well I'll leave you two to it. Here's a list of things you have to show her Michael. You'll be exempt from the first two classes today."  
  
Excellent!  
  
*****  
  
"And that's the girls toilet's. I think I'll leave you to investigate that one," I laugh.  
  
She smiles back. Victoria has a really nice smile. And very brown eyes. And her hair, it's cool. Very anti-school.  
  
"We've got about 30 minutes until G&T. Do you wanna have a seat?" I ask, and we do.  
  
"What's the deal with G&T?" she laughs. "It seems the biggest joke of a class."  
  
"It is," I say fairly. "But it's great though. We can do want we want."  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asks out of the blue.  
  
What's with this girl? Talk about not being shy or anything!  
  
"No, I don't," I say sadly. "You?"  
  
"No girlfriend as yet," she laughs, "but I do have a boyfriend."  
  
"That's cool. How long have you been going out?"  
  
"6 months," she says. "So, got your eye on anyone?"  
  
What's with this girl, honestly?!  
  
"Why are you so interested in my love life?" I ask, laughing.  
  
"Hey," she says, "you're my new best friend! I gotta know these things!"  
  
I started laughing. "Well," I say, "There's this one girl.."  
  
"Go on," she smiles.  
  
"Well, firstly, don't tell a soul!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well her name's Mia. And she's my younger sister's best friend. I kinda like her, but it'd be just really weird if it went any further, if you know what I mean. I dunno, I guess time will tell." 


	3. The day Victoria and Mia meet!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Victoria.  
  
A/N: This is set before the first chapter. Please review, and to those who did:  
  
Stardust216 - Thanks!  
  
Sarahamanda - Thank you again! I will be updating quicker now as my HSC exams are over.  
  
jasminegurl - Thanks for alerting me about the logged/ un-logged reviewing thing, lol, I didn't even know it was there! Thanks also and I know what you mean about Michael opening up to Victoria so quickly.. I'm going to write about it more. Hopefully it should make it more believable.  
  
Chapter 3: The day Victoria and Mia meet!  
  
"Michael!" yelled Lilly. "Did you still want a lift?"  
  
"I said to you five minutes ago that I'd like one," I said to her, coming out of my room.  
  
"Oh, well," said Lilly, with a bitchy grin. "Just checking. You could have changed your mind."  
  
"I'll be out the front," I said, grabbing my bag. I made my way out and sat on the wall, waiting for Mia to arrive in the 'hurse' as Lilly desribed it. Honestly, they get so excited over such a stupid thing as a limo. But then I guess it could be reversed when it comes to me and say, a computer. But still, Lilly's driven in one before, so what's the big deal?  
  
"Lilly!" I yell, as I see the limo arrive. "The ride's here!"  
  
"I'm coming!" she yells back as I make my way to the door. Mia pushes it open and she smiles.  
  
"Hey," I say, sliding in. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"That's okay," she says. "Any time."  
  
"Michael, don't think you can get a ride with us all the time," whined Lilly as she got in.  
  
"Hey, Mia just said I could," laughing. "And if I'm not mistaken, she's the one with the limo Lilly, not you."  
  
"Bite me," retorted Lilly, with which I put in my headphones, not before replying "Screw you".  
  
I watched Lilly and Mia talk, soundless though. I could see they were laughing hard, and then they both looked at me funny.  
  
"What?" I asked, pulling off my headphones.  
  
"Nothing," they said, both quickly.  
  
Great. The pains of having a younger sister.  
  
Finally we got to school, and I thanked Mia again, and then left them to their giggling. I headed off to my normal spot and found Victoria sitting there, reading a book. I can't believe her. And god, why did I tell Victoria about Mia? It's not like the whole thing with Mia is big anyway. At least Victoria got what I meant. She understands the deal with Mia and I.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hello," she smiled. "How are we this fine Tuesday morning?"  
  
"Well the fact that it's morning doesn't make it any good," I laughed as I took a seat, "but I'm good. You?"  
  
"I'm excellent," she smiled.  
  
"Are you on something?" I laughed. "I've never ever met anyone so open, or so happy to be at school."  
  
Victoria laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Can't a girl just be happy?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said, laughing too, as the bell rang. "Well come on, we've got class."  
  
****  
  
As we walked down the hall I spotted Lilly and Mia. Lilly was staring at Victoria, amazed by her or something. Maybe it was the dreadlocks, or the fact that Victoria looked 'like totally cool' in Lilly's terms.  
  
"Hello," she said as we reached her, obviously wanting an introduction.  
  
"Victoria, this is my sister, Lilly, and her best friend Mia. Lilly, Mia, this is Victoria. She's new to school."  
  
"It's a pleasure," said Lilly, shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi," said Victoria with a smile.  
  
As we stood there and chatted, I noticed Lana walking towards us, her face all screwed up. For someone that pretty, it is such a turn off.  
  
"Move won't you!" she spat at Mia, and Mia moved.  
  
"Woah, who died and made you Queen?" said Victoria.  
  
Lana looked shocked for a moment, as did Lilly and Mia. Someone was actually talking back to the bitch. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Your hair, obviously," said Lana after a pause.  
  
"Oh real funny," said Victoria back quickly, and then she put on this really snotty voice like Lana's and said "Why don't you make like a tree and leave?"  
  
Lilly and Mia burst into laughter as Lana stormed off.  
  
"What a cow," said Victoria.  
  
Wow. Victoria was something. 


	4. Attraction? Or no attraction?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter is set before the first chapter. Please review, and to those who did:  
  
Sarahamanda: Thankyou, yet again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Daydreamer - 022: I'm glad you're liking this. And hopefully, Victoria will never become a skank, because skanks are bad :) I do in fact live in Sydney; do you? Did you do the HSC as well? If so, I hope you're going okay! I actually have one exam left - ( I lied.. hehe) , but it's a week or so away, so I'm not thinking about it.. hehe. Anyways, thanks, once again!  
  
Chapter 4: Attraction, or no attraction?  
  
You know, I really have respect for Victoria. She's not like most girls I know, but when she get's with Lilly and Mia, it's amazing. I don't even know why we are sitting with them anyway, but honestly, she transforms into one of them. Girls will be girls, but I guess it's just the fact that she can get on with anyway really. Like for instance, now they are talking about how hot some of the guys here at school are.  
  
"Josh is so hot," says Mia, with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Agreed," says Lilly straight away, her face smiling also.  
  
"Please, please tell me you don't agree with these two," I say to Victoria, who is sitting there thinking.   
  
"I dunno Michael," she laughs. "He is pretty cute. Pity that's the only good thing about him."  
  
"I have to disagree," says Mia, piping up. "Josh is nice."  
  
I raise my eyebrows. "You think that there's some goodness in Josh? Please, what are you on?"  
  
"Nothing," she says defensively. "But really, he's a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah yeah, and the day that happens, I'll be some famous rock star up there with the likes of Kurt Cobain."  
  
At that, Lilly bursts into laughter. "And the day that happens, my TV show will become famous, and everyone will be watching it."  
  
"Hey Lilly, I can handle that I won't become as great as Kurt Cobain. No one ever could. But hey, I can see that no one is ever going to watch you show, after all, who like's to watch crap?"  
  
"Oh your so funny Michael!" she says angrily, and I just laugh.  
  
"Anyways," says Victoria smiling slightly. "What are you three doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing," I say.  
  
"Mia? Lilly?" asks Victoria.   
  
"Nothing," they say together.  
  
"Well," says Victoria. "My mum and dad are out for the weekend, so I was wondering, did you want to come over after school? We could go for swim, and then watch some movies? Maybe even stay over."  
  
"Sure," smiled Mia. "I'll just have to check with my mum, but it should be okay."  
  
"Cool," said Victoria. "Lilly?"  
  
"Well," said Lilly. "I was going to work on my show, so it depends on what movies we plan to watch."  
  
"Oh don't worry," laughed Victoria. "I have a wide variety, many to your liking."  
  
"Well that settles it then," she said. "What time?"  
  
"Just come over when your ready," said Victoria, as the bell rang for class. "Don't forget your costumes."  
  
"Okay," said Lilly. "Well Mia and I have to go, we've got to talk to Mrs. Gupta about something before Algebra."  
  
"Bye," said Lilly and Mia, and Victoria and I replied back.  
  
"So," said Victoria, turning on me as we headed for Chemistry, "you up for it?"  
  
"I dunno," I said truthfully. "Hanging with you, my younger sister and her best friend could be disastrous, not to mention detrimental to my health."  
  
Victoria laughed. "Come on, I need you there."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because there's only so many soppy films I can go through," she said, and then grinned. "You can be my reason to put Terminator and GOOD films on."  
  
I laughed. "Oh, so I'm just a reason am I? You don't actually want me there though, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" she said, hitting me jokingly. "It'll be good to have you there, and besides, I've got to show you my guitar and the drum kit."  
  
"Okay," I smiled. "I'll come. As long as there's no makeup, or anything like that involved."  
  
"Good," she said happily as we took our seats for class. "And no makeup, promised."  
  
*****  
  
In my board shorts I rang the doorbell and waited for Victoria to answer.   
  
"Hey hey, you came!" she laughed, opening the front door.  
  
"Yes," I said slowly, with a smile. "I did."  
  
"Well come in," she said. "Where's Lilly and Mia? Didn't they come with you?"  
  
"No," I said. "Lilly and Mia are taking the limo apparently. Lilly said something about stopping off at the shops first."  
  
"Oh okay," said Victoria. "Well I'll take you on the grand tour."  
  
I looked around, and her house was nice. It was very spacious. Victoria took me around, showing me the kitchen, lounge room, the pool, and finally her bedroom.  
  
"Nice posters," I said, looking at all the various bands covering her walls: Nirvana, PJ Harvey, Queens of the Stone Age etc. The White Stripes seemed to hold the most glory however.  
  
"Thanks," she said, as she searched through her desk. And I thought females were supposed to be clean. Books were strewn everywhere, as was paper and a whole lot of other stuff. Even her computer was covered in notes.  
  
"How are you supposed to study with that mess?" I laughed.  
  
"Very hard," she said back, finally finding what she was looking for. "Ticket's to see The White Stripes!"  
  
"Cool," I smiled. "When is it?"  
  
"In about three weeks," she said. "I'm so happy I've got them. Their show's sell out really quick."  
  
"I can imagine," I reply, then spotting her guitar, and picking it up. "Nice."  
  
"Bring it with you, and follow me."  
  
We headed towards another room and found a drum kit. She took a seat.  
  
"Any song's you know?" she asked.   
  
"Um," I thought, "Smells Like Teen Spirit?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, and as I started playing, she followed along. It was awesome. I so want to start a band.  
  
Lilly and Mia finally arrived with a stack load of food.  
  
"You didn't have to get all this," said Victoria. "I'll give you some money."  
  
"No," said Lilly. "It's on me."  
  
"Well thank you," said Victoria.  
  
Victoria and I headed out to the pool area as Lilly and Mia were getting changed. I couldn't help but look at Victoria as she took her shirt and skirt off and stood there in a bikini. Friend or no friend, boyfriend or no boyfriend, she has a VERY nice body. Turning away from her, I pulled off my shirt and placed it down next to my towel.  
  
"Damn boy," said Victoria laughing, as I headed towards her. "With that chest, you're up there with Josh!" 


	5. Flirting?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character of Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter, yet again, is set before the first. Please review, and to those who did:  
  
Sarahamanda: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Gina: I hope you like this chapter, although there's Victoria in the equation :) But don't worry, it will all go to your liking ;)  
  
Jujubee: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. I hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
Daydreamer-022: Read on about the bikini :) And thanks for the good luck about my HSC. It's all over, finally. I'm free from school! Hehe. So you're from Melbourne eh? That's cool. Did you enjoy the Melbourne Cup? It was today, so I'm all happy. I won $12.75, so I'm stoked.  
  
Chapter 5: Flirting?  
  
I've come to the conclusion that Victoria looks nicer in a bikini than Mia does. Thank god Lilly does not have a bikini. I know she's my sister, but I think I'd die if I saw her in one. Mia looks pretty cute in hers though, but she keeps on crossing her arms, covering her chest. Who knows why? But Victoria's pool is cool. It's very deep: Her and I can only just touch the ground. It's hilarious seeing Lilly and Mia try to though. They're such shorties.  
  
Well Mia isn't short, but compared to Victoria and I, she is slightly smaller.  
  
"Give you a race?" says Victoria, a grin on her face.  
  
"Please," I reply, grinning back. "I'd kick your arse 100 times over!"  
  
"Really?" she replied. "We'll have to see about that won't we."  
  
"I've got 5 bucks on Victoria winning," said Lilly in all seriousness from the deck chairs, with Mia sitting next to her.  
  
"Well," said Mia straight. "I'm backing Michael."  
  
Wow. She's backing ME. I thought her and Lilly would be going for Victoria, her being the female and all. But no, she's rooting for me.  
  
"You're on," said Lilly with a happy grin, and they shook hands.  
  
"Well come on Mister I'm The Best Swimmer In The World," laughed Victoria. "We've got a race to do."  
  
I followed her getting out of the pool and we went to the end.  
  
"I'll count you down," said Lilly.  
  
I looked at Victoria and she was smiling.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I was born ready," I said lamely, laughing.  
  
As Lilly counted down, the thought ran through my head that Victoria could well indeed beat me. I'm not unfit or anything, but swimming isn't really my strong point. Finally Lilly yelled "GO" and we dived in and started swimming. Victoria was beating me, but I caught up and only just ended up beating her.  
  
"You're lucky," said Victoria as we pulled ourselves out of the pool.  
  
"There was no luck in it. I'm just pure talent."  
  
"Please!" scoffed Lilly, who handed patted Victoria on the back sympathetically.  
  
I turned and Mia was standing there, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks Michael!" she said, giving me a hug. A hug! "You just won me 5 bucks!"  
  
"That's okay," I laughed while she hand her hands around me. It felt nice. Really nice.  
  
I looked around and caught Victoria's eye. She was looking at me with her eyes raised, not saying anything though, but I knew what she meant. Like Mia would like me! But then again.....  
  
****  
  
"Okay," said Mia excitedly. "Let's watch Dirty Dancing!"  
  
Oh JOY! Eating dinner, we'd just finished watching some foreign film of Lilly's that she brought over because she didn't believe that Victoria would have anything she liked. It was okay, nothing great though.  
  
"Yeah," said Lilly. "That's cool."  
  
I looked to Victoria and I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.  
  
"I might just do those dishes," she said, awkwardly. "It'll only take me about 10 minutes and then I'll be back."  
  
She stood, but then so did I.  
  
"I'll help you," I said. "It'll get done faster then."  
  
If I had to go through a Patrick Swayze film, so did she. And at least I'd be free from the first 10 minutes or so.  
  
"Okay," said Mia, her face looking slightly weird.  
  
Victoria and I made our way into the kitchen, and I sighed.  
  
"Why do you even have that movie? It's painful!"  
  
"My mum loves it," she said, shuddering. "Believe me, I NEVER watch it."  
  
"Thank god," I said. "Otherwise I don't know how long our friendship would've lasted."  
  
She laughed and began filling up the sink. Pouring in way too much detergent, she laughed and said "Woops."  
  
"Why don't you have a dishwasher? You've got this amazing house, a great pool and you can't even afford a dishwasher?"  
  
"Mum and I like washing, thank you," she said, picking up a handful of suds. "Besides, it's fun."  
  
"Don't even think about it!" I said, backing away, seeing what she was about to do.  
  
"Think about what?" she said all innocently, raising her hands toward me.  
  
"Don't!" I said, half serious, half laughing.  
  
Before I could grab her, she smothered my face in suds.  
  
"Oh that does it!" I said, grabbing some and shoving it in her hair.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling and laughter, I had her pinned against the bench with a large handful of suds, ready for her.  
  
"Truce?" I said, breathing heavily, close to her face.  
  
"Okay," she said, breathing heavily also. "Truce."  
  
As I started to let go of her, she grabbed some more and shoved it into my face. I went to speak though, but stopped as I felt myself slip on the wet tiles. Falling, Victoria came with me, and we ended up on top of each other, laughing our head's off.  
  
"Are you okay?" she said.  
  
"I'm fine," I lied. My butt was sore, and the fact Victoria's elbow was digging into my ribs didn't help. "You?"  
  
"I'm great!" she laughed, and at that moment, Lilly walked in with Mia.  
  
****  
  
"I cannot believe you Michael!" yelled Lilly. "I guess you want them to break up so you can have her all for yourself?"  
  
"What?!" I asked. We'd just gotten home from Victoria's. We'd finally watched some good movies, and then we all got the Limo back home.  
  
"You and Victoria, flirting like 13 year olds!"  
  
"What?!" I said again, but for a different reason. "Are you demented? We weren't flirting!"  
  
"She has a boyfriend! Or did that fly out the window when she was laying on top of you?!"  
  
"Of course I know she has a boyfriend. And that's why Victoria and I are friends."  
  
"Well what's the deal then?" said Lilly. "I know you Michael. I can tell you've got it bad for her."  
  
"I don't have it bad for her Lilly, whatever you may think."  
  
"You do," said Lilly, angry. "And it's low, Michael. Really low." 


	6. Boiling Point!

Disclaimer: I own no one, except Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter, yet again, is set before the first one. There's some swearing in this chapter, so be warned. Lol, it's not that heavy, but just in case. Please review, and to those who did:  
  
Sarahamanda: Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Hermione88220: The White Stripes do rule don't they! I love them. I've seen them play, their awesome. And I'm glad you're liking it. The web get's even more tangled this chapter.  
  
Daydreamer-022: Well I spent $10 and made a $2.75 profit. LoL. I backed 10 horses. Talk about hedging my bets eh? But I know the LAST three horses, I'd backed them. How lucky! :) And don't worry, no skanks. This is a skank free fanfic. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Boiling Point!  
  
"Michael!" I heard someone yell and I turned, seeing Victoria pulling up on the other side of the road. "Want a lift?"  
  
"Sure," I said, crossing the road. She drove to school and parked the car.  
  
"Did you do that Chem. Extra Credit question?" asked Victoria as we got out, and the bell went.  
  
"Yeah, only just," I said remembering.  
  
"It was hard, wasn't it," she laughed.  
  
We walked to class and saw Lilly and Mia. Lilly was giving me the evil eye. I didn't even say hi, or even look at Mia.  
  
"Did you have a fight with Lilly or something?" she said. "I thought you'd be at the chance to speak with Mia as much as you can."  
  
"Victoria!" I moaned, getting slightly shitty. "How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing like that is going on!"  
  
"Okay!" she said, holding her arms up in defeat. "Jesus, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing," I said back, angrily. "I'm just sick and tired of people having a go at me."  
  
"Have a go at you?" said Victoria in disbelief. "I suggest the slightest hint of romance between you and a close friend, and you're the one jumping down MY back Michael."  
  
"Sorry, it's not you," I sigh. "I did have a fight with Lilly. Well, rather, she fought me."  
  
"What about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a long story."  
  
I didn't really feel like telling her that my sister thinks I have it for her, and that I want to date her.  
  
"I've got time," she said, as we sat.  
  
"Well," I said, and began rattling off the whole story.  
  
"And so," I finished. "When I got home I copped an earful telling me how low I was."  
  
Victoria burst into laughter.  
  
"Are you serious?" she laughed. "Doesn't Lilly know I have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course she does," I said. "But she thinks I'm trying to break you two up."  
  
"You're not are you?" she replied, all seriously with concern in her voice.  
  
I looked at her with raised eyebrows, and then she smiled.  
  
"I'm joking!" she said. "And even you were, I wouldn't date you!"  
  
"Why?" I said, all offended.  
  
"Because you're way too much like me. It'd be like I'm dating myself!"  
  
"Well I wish you'd tell Lilly that so she can get it out of her stupid head!" I said, standing as the bell for class rang.  
  
"I will," said Victoria. "As soon as I see her."  
  
*****  
  
TheWhiteStripes: Hey Michael, are you busy?  
  
CracKing: Hey Vic. No, not really? Why?  
  
The WhiteStripes: Would you be able to come over? I need to talk to you.  
  
CracKing: Yeah. What's wrong?  
  
The WhiteStripes: I'll tell you when you get here.  
  
CracKing: Okay. I'll be there as quick as possible.  
  
The WhiteStripes: Thanks Michael.  
  
I logged off and grabbed my jacket. Grabbing my keys from the bench, I told Maya where I was heading so when mum and dad came home, they would know.  
  
"Hey," I said, giving her a hug. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He broke up with me," she sobbed.  
  
This was the first time I'd ever seen her like this. It was terrible.  
  
"Who broke up with you?"  
  
"Peter did. My boyfriend broke up with me!"  
  
Holy shit!  
  
****  
  
I ended up staying the night at Victoria's. I called Mum and told her the whole deal, and she even let me have the day off. Who knows why? But Victoria was staying home too, and Mum said something about being there for her. Her parents were all happy about me being there also. Her mum pulled me aside when I was getting her more tissues and said that she was grateful, and thankful that Victoria had a friend like me.  
  
I ended up getting home just after school would have finished, missing Lilly as she was taping her TV show. Victoria was better, but still slightly upset. She was getting there though. I jumped onto the net to research some school work that I desperately needed to do, when who should Instant Message me? Mia. Her message came through, and I shook my head. Lilly and Mia are demented.  
  
FtLouie: Had fun with Victoria today did we? Skipping school like that, it's bad. I hear you spent the night at her place.  
  
CracKing: What is it with you and Lilly? It's not what you think Mia.  
  
FtLouie: Oh, I'm sure it is... I can't believe you, or her actually. I never thought you two would or could stoop so low.  
  
CracKing: Yeah, well I can't believe you. Or Lilly. You've changed Mia. And not for the better either.  
  
FtLouie: Hey, don't lecture me about what's right or wrong. So Michael, did she put out?  
  
CracKing: Excuse me Mia, but you have no fucking clue about what the deal is with Victoria and I.  
  
FtLouie: I think I do.  
  
CracKing: No, you don't. You have no clue. Victoria didn't put out, as you so nicely put it. Nor did I. Her and her boyfriend happened to break up, and I went over to console her! But you wouldn't know what that was: only nice people can do that, not bitches.  
  
FtLouie: How dare you call me a bitch? And no wonder he broke up with her. I would if my boyfriend was cheating on me.  
  
CracKing: I have every right to call you a bitch Mia. Because you're being one. And not that it's any of your business, but Peter, Victoria's boyfriend, happened to be the one cheating. Yeah, that's right, HE was cheating on HER.  
  
FtLouie: What?!  
  
CracKing: Yeah, that's right. She did nothing wrong, and me being in the equation had nothing to do with it either. I guess it's a great shock to you and Lilly, but you'll both just have to get over it. Nice being friends with you Mia. 


	7. Conciliation!

Disclaimer: I own no one except the character of Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter is set before the first. Please review, and to those who did:  
  
Daydreamer-022 - Here is your chapter, as per ordered. I updated as quick as possible. Hehe. I know what you mean about Mia's stupidness. She's more clueless than anyone. But then again, its a story, so yeah. :) Also, still skank free.   
  
Sarahamanda: Thanks yet again. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
robtaymattlouned: I'm glad your liking it, and hopefully this chapter will answer your questions. :)  
  
Chapter 7: Conciliation.  
  
Still angry at Lilly and fuming at Mia, I headed outside to walk to school. I was late already, and wouldn't make it on time. Mia was waiting next to the limo. I looked at her, and she looked upset. Deserves her right. Not even speaking to her, I started walking off when she called me.  
  
"Michael!" she yelled. "Wait."  
  
I stopped slightly, and then continued on.   
  
"Michael," she said again, and I could hear in her voice that she was near crying. "Please don't walk away from me."  
  
I turned slowly and she started to walk up to me.  
  
"I'm so sorry Michael," she said.  
  
"And?" I said back, expressionless.  
  
"And," said Mia. "I know I screwed up. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness."  
  
I looked to her, and was quite. I turned and started walking towards school.  
  
"At least get a lift. You'll be late," she said, distressing.  
  
"I'm fine," I said back, continuing walking, not looking back..  
  
I heard Mia sigh, and then Lilly arrive.  
  
"Just leave him," she said.  
  
****  
  
Well an afternoon detention for being late is great isn't it! Gupta caught me sneaking into school. Stupid old bat. But I would've been caught anyway. The roll teacher would have said something.  
  
"Michael!" called a voice, and I turned to see Victoria walking towards me.  
  
"How are you?" I asked, concerned about her.  
  
"Should be more how are you?"  
  
I looked at her oddly, and she explained.  
  
"Mia and Lilly called me last night. They told me everything."  
  
"Everything eh?" I repeated. "Weren't you angry?"  
  
"Sure was," she said. "And don't worry, I sorted them out."  
  
"And what'd they say?" I asked.  
  
What was their excuse? It better be something good.  
  
"Well, Lilly, she was just being an annoying sister, but she's sorry Michael. She really is."  
  
"I'm sure," I scoffed.  
  
"Really, she is. And Mia, well she has a reason, but I can't really tell you."  
  
"Can't tell me? Why?"  
  
"Girl's business," she replied, a smile upon her face.  
  
I shuddered. Okay, that was something I didn't need to know.  
  
"Right," I said, smiling grimly.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "So are you going to talk to them? You can't avoid them."  
  
"I'll talk to them when I'm ready."  
  
****  
  
I watched as Victoria practised "Seven Nation Army" on the keyboard in G&T. Her music was good enough to listen to, not like Boris, so it wasn't warranted that we lock her in the cupboard too. I'd just finished work on my webzine, and usually would be helping Mia study Algebra. I looked over to her, and Kenny was sitting next to her. He keeps on smiling at her. What's up with that?  
  
"Are you going to talk to her?" whispered Victoria.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed. "Later."  
  
"Do it now, and save her from Kenny!"   
  
I laughed slightly. Suppose now was better than never. I stood up and walked over to Mia.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" I asked her, and she looked at me, half surprised, half grateful.  
  
"Sure," she said, standing, and we walked to the corner of the room. Kenny looked thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Look Mia, sorry about this morning. I was being a prick."  
  
"No," said Mia. "I'm the one who should be apologising. And you were right. I was being a bitch."  
  
"You're never a bitch Mia," I said, looking straight into her eyes.   
  
We both smiled.  
  
"Friends?" I said, holding out my hand.  
  
"Friends," she replied smiling, but instead gave me a hug.  
  
"Don't expect a hug from me," said Lilly. "But I am sorry Michael."  
  
"That's okay squirt," I laughed.  
  
"Shut your face," said Lilly, but grinning.  
  
At last, everything was back to normal. Or so I thought.  
  
"So are you going to tell Michael the news?" said Lilly, to Mia.  
  
"What news?" I said, looking to Mia.  
  
"She has a boyfriend!" giggled Lilly.  
  
"Who?" I said, stunned, but dieing on the inside.  
  
"Me," said a gruff voice, slipping his arm around Mia. It was Kenny. 


	8. One too many!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character of Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter is set before the first one. I've kinda hit a dead end when it comes to writing, so I apologise if the chapter is crap. Hope you all like it. Please review! And to those who did: Hermione88220 - LoL. Michael really does suffer this chapter. Hope you like it. Stardust216 - There's some slight Mia/Michael action this chapter. Not much, but Kenny's slowly going away. Thanks though! k.t.- Thankyou, and don't worry. I haven't finished. cahkoh - Glad you like it! Sarahamanda - Thank you once again. Hope you like this chapter. Gina - I love Michael too. :) Thanks. Daydreamer-022 - Yes, what would be the point of that? :) Thanks.  
  
Chapter 8: One drink too many!  
  
"Happy Birthday!" I said, giving Victoria a hug, and her present.  
  
I'd just arrived at her house, for her 18th Birthday party. I was going to help her set up. The Computer Club were all invited, as was Lilly and Mia, and of course, Kenny. Boris was coming, and so was Tina, and Shameeka and the rest of the gang. Although they were juniors, Victoria was still friends with them all.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
"How's it feel to be 18?" I asked, stepping in.  
  
"Great," she smiled.  
  
"So what'd you get off your parents?" I asked.  
  
They'd actually left her for her birthday. Apparently a business meeting is more important. But Victoria got over it quickly - it meant she could have a party. And they had no idea about it either.  
  
"Oh, just some money."  
  
"And when do we expect them back?" I asked.  
  
"Not until Monday," she said grinning. "So as long as we don't break anything, they'll never know."  
  
"Nice," I laughed. "Well let's set up shall we?"  
  
An hour later, her house was done up in balloons and streamers. They went all throughout the house, towards the pool and patio.  
  
"It looks great," she said. "Now, we just have to wait until people get here."  
  
"Yeah," I said, glancing at my watch. "We've got about 2 hours left."  
  
"Cool," she said. "I'm just going to get changed. Entertain yourself."  
  
I walked into her lounge room and took a seat next to the stereo. She had a laptop set up, playing all her MP3's. The speakers were massive. I looked through the selection and my eyes were drawn to a photo on her cabinet. It was of Victoria, Lilly, Mia and me. We were all laughing, and I had my arm around Mia.  
  
But god, I can't believe she's going with Kenny. Like come on, it's KENNY! What do they have in common? I mean, he's an anime freak and she's a Princess! If that's not incompatible, I don't know what is.  
  
"How do I look?" said Victoria, breaking my train of thoughts. I looked at her, and she looked beautiful. She wore a denim skirt with a low cut top.  
  
"Really nice," I said.  
  
"Thanks," she said, walking back towards her room. " And look what I have."  
  
I followed her, and she pulled from under her bed a carton of beer.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"My aunty bought it for me, as a present."  
  
"How nice of her," I chuckled. Did this woman want her to become a delinquent?  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "I thought so."  
  
"Planning to get smashed are we?" I laughed.  
  
"Slightly," she said. "Want one?"  
  
"Sure," I said, taking one from her hand.  
  
After all, why not? I need a break.  
  
****  
  
"You're wasted," laughed Victoria.  
  
"I am not!" I lied.  
  
We'd spent the last two hours drinking. Who knows why? I'm such a dick. My head's paying for it at the moment. I'll be fine. Hopefully.  
  
"You are too!" she said, standing.  
  
The doorbell rang, and she went and answered it. It was Mia. I watched as she came in, and gave Victoria her present. God, she's so pretty. I love it when she laughs. The way her face lights up, its heavenly. But then she saw me, and looked at me weirdly. Must be the bottle of beer I have in my hand. I know how Mia is when it comes to alcohol. She can't talk though, I've heard her tell Lilly she drinks when she's with her father.  
  
"Where's Kenny?" I yelled across the room to her.  
  
"Kenny," she said, sounding slightly annoyed, and making her way over to me. "Kenny isn't coming."  
  
"Oh that's a shame," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Michael, how much have you had?" said Mia, worried.  
  
Not enough. That's for sure.  
  
"Not much," I laughed. "Not much at all."  
  
I went to take a sip, but Mia grabbed my hand.  
  
"Michael," she said, taking the beer from me. "I think you've had enough."  
  
"I'm fine," I said, taking the beer back.  
  
"No, you're not," said Mia stubbornly.  
  
And then I felt it. I was going to throw up.  
  
"Bathroom," I said, before running to it, my hand covering my mouth.  
  
And although as grotty as it was, me throwing up and all, it was excellent. Mia followed me, and spent the time in the bathroom with me, rubbing my back, and wiping my face with a cold towel.  
  
I love her.  
  
****  
  
Opening my eyes, I saw Victoria. I was in bed, with HER. What the fuck was going on?  
  
"Hey," said Victoria, waking. "You're alive."  
  
"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. The pain was excruciating. Deserves me right. The sun coming in from her window wasn't helping either.  
  
"Well you had way too much," she laughed.  
  
"Obviously," I said. "But how'd I get here. We didn't do anything did we?"  
  
"As if!" she laughed. "No you kinda passed out for a bit, but that wasn't before you kissed Mia."  
  
"WHAT?" I said, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah," said Victoria nodding her head. "Do you remember when you threw up and she was helping you?"  
  
"Yeah," I said slowly, trying to remember how the hell I kissed her.  
  
"Well after you cleaned up a bit, she took you outside for some fresh air. We were all worried about you. I spent a bit out there with you, but then I left you with Mia. About 10 minutes later she comes running in, crying."  
  
"Crying?" I repeat. What did I do?  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Crying. I went up to her and asked her what was wrong. She told me you kissed her, and then said she had to go home. I walked her to the Limo, then went out the back to check on you. There you were, laying out on the grass smiling."  
  
"Shit," I said.  
  
"Yeah," chuckled Victoria. "You're in the shit. Lilly came out, and saw you. She was that close to calling your parents to pick you up, but I talked her out of it. You were in no state to see them, so I said you could stay here. She agreed, and after everyone had left, I put you onto the lounge, but you said you wanted to be with someone. You wouldn't shut up about it, so I put you in next to me."  
  
"Shit," I said again. What the hell had I done.  
  
"Come on," she said, jumping out of bed. "Go and have a shower, and I'll make breakfast."  
  
I nodded as Victoria walked off to the kitchen. I kissed Mia! Oh my god. I KISSED MIA! And I don't even remember! 


	9. Punch Drunk Love!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character of Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter is the last one set before the first. Please review, and to those who did: robtaymattlouned - Thanks. Glad you're liking it, and thanks for making me laugh! :)  
  
Chapter 9: Punch -Drunk - Love!  
  
I was walking down the school corridor when I heard it. Lana was talking to her friends.  
  
"Did you hear about Victoria and Michael?" she laughed. "Apparently they slept together!"  
  
Holy Shit! How the hell does Lana know that I 'slept' with Victoria? I turned away before Lana could see me, and set out to find Victoria. I saw her sitting by herself, and I headed over. Judith stopped me though.  
  
"Michael," she said. "Are you okay? You were pretty out of it on Saturday night."  
  
"I'm fine thanks," I replied, wanting to get away from her.  
  
"I heard about what happened too," said Judith, looking at me, and then at Victoria.  
  
"It's not true Judith," I spat. "Don't believe everything you hear."  
  
"Hey, I don't care," said Judith defensively. "It's just the whole school is talking about it. Thought you should know."  
  
"Thanks," I said apologetically. "I have got to go."  
  
"Bye," said Judith as I walked off. I made my way to Victoria, trying to ignore the pointing and sniggering.  
  
"Michael," said Victoria, seeing me. "Have you heard?"  
  
"Have I?" I said angrily. "Bloody hell, even Lana Weinberger is talking about it! Did you tell anyone?"  
  
"Well a lot of people saw you drunk. People overheard I guess. But I only told Lilly about the sleeping arrangements."  
  
"I've got to speak to her, see if she told anyone. It was Mia probably. I guess I should see her. See what she knows."  
  
"Well," said Victoria. "Good luck. Mia isn't talking to me."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"She's blaming me for you being drunk."  
  
"But I was the one who drank it," I said logically.  
  
"Hey, I know that. But she's determined it's my fault. And remember, you did kiss her."  
  
"I will," I said, starting off for Mia. I found her eventually. With Kenny. Crap.  
  
"Mia," I said. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Alone," I said, staring at Kenny. He glared back at me, and then gave Mia a kiss. I did all I could not to say something to him. After he'd left, I took a seat next to her.  
  
"Well what did you want?" she said bitterly.  
  
"I want to talk about Saturday night."  
  
"What is there to talk about?" she said. "You were drunk, and things happened."  
  
"Yeah," I said, staring straight at her. "Things did happen."  
  
"Do you even remember?" she asked. "I guess Victoria told you I was crying."  
  
"Yeah, she filled me in," I said, trying to laugh it off. "But was I that bad?"  
  
"No," she said, her eyes beginning to water. "It was perfect."  
  
"Mia," I said, trying to realise what she was saying.  
  
"But you don't even remember Michael. It meant nothing. So let's just forget about it okay."  
  
"Sure," I said, a pain jabbing through my heart. "If that's what you want."  
  
"I have a boyfriend Michael. That's exactly what I want. And don't worry, I haven't told him."  
  
"Thanks," I said standing. "And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
****  
  
"Victoria and Michael, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G," squealed Lana and the rest of her group. I shook my head as I walked past them. Josh jumped up and stood in front of me.  
  
"Can I help you?" I said, staring at him grinning at me.  
  
"Was she good?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Good?" I repeated. Was he talking about Victoria.  
  
"Yeah, you know," he said, nudging me with his elbow. "In bed!"  
  
And then I did it. I hit Josh Richter, square in the jaw. He stumbled back, shocked. I walked off and I could hear Lana fawning over Josh, yelling that they were going to report it. Not long after, Gupta called me into the office.  
  
"Michael, violence is not tolerated in school. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Gupta," I said, expressionless. I didn't care.  
  
"I've got no choice other than to suspend you from school."  
  
She stared at me, waiting for a response, but I didn't give her one.  
  
"Now," she continued. "You're a good kid Michael. Spectacular grades. So I'm cutting the suspension down to a week. All I hope is that you learn your lesson."  
  
****  
  
FtLouie: Hi Michael. I heard that you punched Josh, and you're suspended? Why? CracKing: Yeah, for a week. He deserved it. But I don't want to talk about it. FtLouie: Okay. Well I hope everything's fine. And I hope we're still friends. CracKing: Yeah, we are. I'm sorry about how I was on Saturday. I drank way too much. FtLouie: Well, at least you've learned your lesson. CracKing: I have, don't you worry. But are you angry at Victoria? Please don't be. FtLouie: She gave you the beer Michael. It's ALL her fault. CracKing: Yeah, but I drank it. It's not her fault. FtLouie: I suppose. But I'm still annoyed. CracKing: At least that's an improvement. Well I hope you make up with her.  
  
****  
  
I'm so glad everything's okay with Mia and I. At least she's talking to me. She's talking to Victoria also, but I can tell she's still annoyed. At least they are being civilised. The school is still talking about how Victoria and I slept together. Well from what I hear. Mum and Dad were pissed about the suspension, but they're just glad it isn't going to affect my grades. They have no clue about what happened on Saturday night. No one does actually, except Victoria, Mia and I.  
  
Everything in my life seems to be revolving around those two girls. But I only love one of them. 


	10. A walk in the park? I think not!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character of Victoria.  
  
A/N: This chapter is set after the first one now. So Mia thinks Michael and Victoria are dating. I actually had this chapter written awhile back, but I went on holidays, came back and re wrote. It's different however because I'm annoyed at the moment for the fact that the bloody Poms won the World Cup. And I hate Jonny Wilkinson! No offence to any Englanders, 'twas a good game, but I gotta hate you all! :) So therefore, this chapter has a darker side to it. Hope you like it. Please review, and to those who did: *Iluvpd - Don't worry, they will be together hopefully! *Sarahamanda - Hope you like this chapter. *Lucky13 - Glad you're liking this. Thanks. *Daydreamer -022 - Yeah, this chapter is after the first now. Hope you like it. Thanks. *Hermione88220 - Thanks! And yeah, not in this chapter, but maybe the next Michael remembers. :) *blond1w/smelborp - Glad you're liking this. And LoL, of course I know about the differences in spelling, but I'm an Aussie and I'm sticking to the Aussie way of writing. :)  
  
Chapter 10: A walk in the park? I think not! (Part 1)  
  
I walked back into my room and Victoria was sitting on my bed, her head hung low. She looked up to me, and both of us were lost for words.  
  
"I'm so sorry Michael," she began to say, but I held my hand up to stop.  
  
"Just don't," I said, sitting away from her. I know Victoria is my friend, but because of her, all this happened. For the most minute second, I wish I didn't know her. But god, what am I thinking? Blaming it all on her is wrong. If I just had the balls to tell Mia how I felt, none of this would have happened, and Mia hopefully would be my girlfriend.  
  
"Michael?" said a voice, and I looked up to see Lilly standing at my door. Great. All I needed was one of her lectures.  
  
"Please, not now," I said before she could talk.  
  
"No, it's just I got a phone call from Lars," she said. "He said you should ought to know that Mia broke up with Kenny."  
  
"What?" I asked. "How? When?"  
  
Lilly smiled. "Well Lars said that Mia went to Kenny's after she ran off, and broke it up with him."  
  
"That's great!" I said, standing.  
  
"It is," said Lilly. "Mia never liked him anyway. But there's still the problem of you and Victoria."  
  
I looked at Victoria, and she looked as if it was all her fault.  
  
"I think I better go," she said, standing. "I don't want to cause any more trouble."  
  
"Bye," I said, as she grabbed her keys and walked out.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" said Lilly, taking a seat next to me.  
  
"Who knows?" I said truthfully.  
  
"Well I help you whatever happens Michael," said Lilly giving me a hug. "I'd rather you dating Mia than anyone else."  
  
"Thanks," I said sincerely. It was good in a way to have Lilly's approval. She was one less thing stopping me getting to Mia.  
  
"I think I might go for a walk," I said. "I need to think about some things."  
  
"Okay," said Lilly. "Be careful."  
  
She knew this wasn't a time to argue with me. I headed out towards who knows where. I just walked. God, I wish I didn't feel this crap. I wish I had Mia with me, so I could explain it all. I want Mia to be mine, and no one else's.  
  
Before I knew it, I ended up in Central Park. There was a few people out and about, but it was mostly bare. I took a seat and held my head in my hands. I couldn't even see Mia at school because I still had a few days to go with the expulsion.  
  
"Hey sweetie pie," said a voice, and I looked up to see a lady standing there. Dressed in a mini skirt and boots, I knew what she was looking for. "You looked troubled. Let me ease your pain."  
  
"I'm fine thanks," I said back, but she wouldn't go away. She took a seat next to me.  
  
"Come on honey," she said, running a hand up my leg. "It won't cost you much."  
  
"I'm fine thankyou!" I said angrily, standing. "Just leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Hey," said a voice from the shadows. "Don't you speak to one of my girls like that."  
  
The man came out, and he was pissed. Taller and of a bigger build, I didn't want to start anything.  
  
"Hey," I said, trying to reason with him. "I don't want any trouble. I wasn't being rude, I just want to be alone."  
  
With that, I started to walk away but the man grabbed me by the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is your problem dickhead?" I yelled, my patience burning up.  
  
"You, you little shit," he bellowed back. "Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give me all your money."  
  
"I don't have anything," I yelled back, ripping his hand from my shoulder. "I don't have my wallet. I've got nothing!"  
  
"A rich little boy like you?" said the man with doubt. "I don't believe it. What do you think Amber?"  
  
The skank walked up to me, and grabbed me by the face. She stared at me, and smiled.  
  
"I dunno," she said. "He looks pretty fucked up."  
  
"God, if I'm fucked up, what must you be then?" I retorted back. Her hands squeezed tighter as did the mans hold of me.  
  
"Because you're so cute, I'm going to act as if I didn't hear that," she said.  
  
"There's no point denying the truth," I said, a smirk across my face.  
  
Amber looked at me, and then she drew me in for a kiss. I tried to pull myself away from her, but I wasn't as strong as the man.  
  
"Jesus," I said, spitting as she stood back.  
  
"Aw," she said, now smiling. "He's no fun. It's a pity. It could have been great."  
  
"I doubt it," I said as she walked off.  
  
"You'd be surprised," she laughed. "It's gonna be better than want you'll get now."  
  
And as she said that, the man realised his grip. I turned quickly, and backed away slightly, but not quick enough to block his punch straight to my face, and then to my stomach. As I laid curled up on the damp grass he bent down and hissed in my ear.  
  
"Let's hope we don't meet again." 


	11. The Grand Finale!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the character of Victoria.  
  
A/N: Finally, the last chapter! Phew! Hope you all like it. Thanks you all to those have reviewed. It means a lot to me, and it helps me write. As this one is finished, I'll be writing a new one. Please review, and to those who did: *iluvpd: Finally I've updated. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been having some bad times. I wrote this chapter a few times, but wasn't happy with it, but I finally made it. Hope you like it. And thanks for being a loyal fan. :) *blond1w/smelborb - hope you calm down :) *Audrina Darling - Thank you so much! *Daydreamer - 022 - I'm so sorry about the skanks! I had all intentions of posting a warning just for you, but I forgot. Hope this chapter makes up for the mistake! :) * Gina - yeah, chapter 10 is different. I'm not all too happy with it, but it's made for a good ending. (i think) Hope you like it. *review-happy - thanks so much. It means a lot to me. *FreezingSensation - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the very nice works. Hope you like the rest.  
  
Chapter 11: The Grand Finale!  
  
"Michael?" said a girl. Oh please be Mia. Wouldn't it be perfect if that voice was hers? Her coming to rescue me.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the voice, and I realised who it belonged to. It was Victoria.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I said in annoyance and desperation. "I don't want you. I don't need you. I need Mia!"  
  
Victoria looked at me hurt, and then started to walk off.  
  
"He's over here," I heard her say to someone, and then I saw Mia running to me.  
  
"Michael," she said tearfully. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Now that you're here," I said. "I love you Mia."  
  
"And I love you too," she said, smiling at me. She lent down and we kissed.  
  
"How'd you find me?" I asked her as I pulled myself up from the grass onto the chair. Mia held my hand and as the moon shone down on her face, I was in perfect bliss. Besides the throbbing pain.  
  
"Victoria came around to my house," said Mia.  
  
"Victoria," I said, realising how much of a prick I had been. "Where is she?"  
  
I stood in urgency, but Mia sat, looking upset slightly.  
  
"Mia," I said. "I need to speak to Victoria."  
  
"Victoria?' she said. "Can't we just sit here for a bit? It's okay with Lars."  
  
I sighed, frustrated with her, but then stopped. I had no right to be angry with Mia. I should only be angry with myself.  
  
"We can sit later," I said. "I need to see Victoria."  
  
"Is this how it's going to be?" asked Mia. "You always putting Victoria first?"  
  
Now she was just being stupid.  
  
"Mia, I love you. Don't you understand that? I've always loved you. But I've just been the biggest dick to Victoria and I need to apologise to her. Otherwise, I think I'm going to lose my best friend. I nearly lost the girl I love tonight; I don't want to lose anyone else."  
  
"I'm sorry Michael," said Mia. "I guess I'm just jealous."  
  
"Don't be," I said, giving her a kiss.  
  
Holding hands, we walked through the park looking for Victoria. We found Lars and he knew what I was about to ask.  
  
"She has gone home," he said.  
  
"Can you drop me there?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," he said with a smiling, eying Mia and I holding hands.  
  
Mia and I jumped into the Limo and we took off towards Victoria's house. I opened the door and looked to Mia.  
  
"Do you mind if I go in by myself?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," said Mia, drawing me in for a kiss. "Good luck."  
  
Smiling, I got out and stood in front of Victoria's house. Taking a breath, I went up to the front door and knocked.  
  
"Michael!" Said Victoria's mum, who was in her pyjamas. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I know I'm late," I said. "I'm sorry. I really need to see Victoria."  
  
"Sure honey," she said ushering me in. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks," I said.  
  
"You can wait in her room," she spoke. "She's just in the bathroom."  
  
I made my way to Victoria's room and sat on her bed. I smiled looking at her posters. She was so obsessed with The White Stripes. The concert was soon too. She should have fun.  
  
"Michael?" Yelled Victoria. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
I turned and saw Victoria standing at the door.  
  
"I need to talk to you," I said, standing.  
  
"Okay," she said, "but what are you doing in HERE?"  
  
I realised what she was going on about. Victoria was standing there in a towel!  
  
"Oh, your mum said for me to wait here," I said, looking away from her, but making my way to the door. "I'll just wait in the lounge room then."  
  
"Thankyou," she said, and I could hear a smile in her voice.  
  
Victoria came into the lounge room dressed and took a seat across from me.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I said before she could speak. "I was a total dickhead tonight, and I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"I don't know," said Victoria, pissed off. "You sounded pretty convincing."  
  
"I didn't mean any of it, honestly. I'm glad you're my friend, and I love having you in my life. You're such a great friend. You've helped me with everything."  
  
"Everything?" said Victoria. "What about you and Mia? I stuffed up everything for you in that department didn't I? Mia hates me, and she hates me being friends with you."  
  
"No, Mia doesn't hate you," I said. "It's all good now. Mia understands. She knows we're only friends."  
  
"That's what I kept on telling her, but damn, I've never met anyone so jealous over one guy."  
  
"I think Mia's just like that," I reasoned.  
  
"How can you put up with it?" said Victoria. "It's painfully exhausting."  
  
"I love her, that's how," I said simply, and Victoria smiled.  
  
"Well I'm happy for you," she said.  
  
"Thanks," I replied. "So do you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course," she laughed. "I just wanted to see you suffer."  
  
"Oh how nice!" I laughed. "Friends?"  
  
I held out my hand, so we could shake, but Victoria came over and hugged me.  
  
"Now," she laughed. "You know that Mia is royalty, so I think you're going to have to restrain yourself when it comes to certain things dealing with your physical relationship!"  
  
"Hell no!" I laughed back.  
  
"Well just take it slow then," laughed Victoria, giving me a wink.  
  
We talked for the next hour, and then she drove me to Mia's. Mia was up, and the two of them made up. As we waved Victoria off, Mia turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Everything's perfect isn't it?" she said.  
  
I answered her with a kiss. Indeed, everything was perfect. 


End file.
